


Bitsy

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: How Giovanni family pets begin...





	

Winter 1891

The candles flicker as the twins sneak into the upper levels of the basement, attempting to sneak as only small children can. Muttered softly between the two, “Eww, gross.” “Shh.” Wet, and concerning squelching sounds drift up from where the dogs are being stitched together. Their father working diligently to assemble the three freshly killed animals into a working configuration.

The next night, only one child returns. His heels drumming softly on the stone of the railing. Arcane chanting and the focused movements come from the gentleman downstairs. The canine body from the night before in the center of a circle, surrounded by candles and blood painted sigils. 

The storm covers the entrance of the boy child on the third night, it had grown in intensity since the beginning of the ritual almost as if tied to it. A palpable aura of excitement gives him away and when Angelo calls up, “If you are watching, you should watch from down here.” The only answer is the patter of bare feet before Valerius settles into his lap. The process of the ritual only mildly interesting but the attention and explanations hold him rapt. 

The final strands of necromancy fall into place and a hulking beast, ghost beast, rises from the stones before them. Most children would have attempted to squirm away, to put distance between themselves and a three headed monster. A tiny hand reaches out as a clap of thunder echoes through the house. The dog lunges for Valerius, two heads cowering in his lap. When the child huffs in offense at his inability to touch the beast, it fully manifests on this side of the veil. The third glancing between Angelo and the boy as if asking permission to carry on. “Protect him. What is his name then, boy?” “Bitsy.”


End file.
